1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical submersible pumps used in oil wells, and in particular to assembly for mixing another fluid downhole with the oil being produced to reduce viscosity at the pump intake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical submersible pump assembly has a centrifugal pump located on the lower end of a string of tubing in the well casing. An electrical motor is located below the pump for rotating the pump. Fluid is drawn in the intake of the pump, which is on the lower end, and pumped through the tubing to the surface.
These types of pumps are often used in wells that have a high water to oil ratio, and thus require large volumes of fluid to be produced. In certain areas, oil wells exist that do not have a high water to oil ratio, but produce oil with high viscosity. In a centrifugal submersible pump, the efficiency declines with viscosity. As a result, other types of pumps and techniques have been employed to product highly viscous crude wells.